Electronic counter-measure receivers for training systems may be collocated with a radar transmitter. For pulse-Doppler and CW radar modes, the received signal is usually detected using a matched filter to maximize the probability of detection and processed through fast Fourier transform circuitry to provide Doppler information. The ideal matched filter is a time reversed copy of a transmitted pulse. The CW typically requires a separate and narrower channel and the ideal matched filter is a large fast Fourier transform circuitry with a long data record. Typically, the different modes, such as pulse-Doppler, pulse and CW, required different receiver designs of varying complexity. Thus, an additional cost was added when different modes were processed.